I'll come back to you someday
by OneTreeHillgirl23
Summary: A Nathan story. Haley and Nathan are best friends, always & forever. Might develope to something more , though. When Nathan's dad leaves he moves in with Haley.....
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a teaser of my new fanfiction and if a lot of people like it, I will upload chapter 1. Okay, enojoy...**

Nathan dribbled the ball on his way home. _Left hand, right hand, left hand, right hand_. _God_, _he whished he had somewhere else to go_. Of course he had Hales, but he couldn't hang out there 24/7. Haley James had been his best friend since they were like 2. _Always & forever, Hales. _They talked about everything, mostly his dads drinking.

_Left hand, right hand, left hand, right hand_. If he concentrated hard enough it made him forget about the other crap. When he reached his frontyard he took a shot at the hoop, nailed it, sighed and went inside.

"Dad?" He opened the refridgerator and picked up a bottle of water. There was silence in the Scott-house this afternoon. _Good, _he thought to himself. No radio, no tv and best of all: No dad. He turned around towards the table and noticed a letter lying there. He frowned. It looked like his dad's handwriting on the envelope. Should he read it?

The reason why he was torn was simple. The only times that his dad left him notes was either when he was going out drinking and told Nathan not to wait up, or a suicide-note. His dad never did commit suicide but Nathan still kept getting notes about it and he never got used to it. He decided to open the letter. _There could be money in._

He ripped it open, holding his breath.

_**Nathan,**_

_**I'm leaving you now. But I guess you saw it coming, right? **_

_**Ever since your mum died I haven't been strong, I know that.**_

_**You'll be better off without me. **_

_**Stay at the house if you want, or maybe you can stay at Haley's. **_

_**Maybe I'll return, maybe not. **_

_**Have a good life, son. **_

At first he thought it was a joke. Then he rationalized. That was a pretty big thing to joke about. He felt numb. _God, why does these things keep happening to me? _

He felt angry. _Could he had been any more brief!? _He threw the note in the bin and let out a scream of frustration. He stormed out of the kitchen, determined to find his dad hiding somewhere. He refused to believe that he actually left.

"Dad! Daaaaad!" He ran around the house getting it harder and harder to keep his breathing steady. _He had to be here somwhere. He had to! He wouldn't leave Nathan alone. _

He was panicing, hyperventilating...

"Knock, knock!" Haley's voice came from nowhere. She could see him running around, but didn't catch his panicked face.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" He stopped right infront of her, trying to calm down.

"My dad, my dad...Have you seen him????!" She looked at him worriedly.

"No, no I haven't...Nathan, what happened?"

"I think...He has...He's gone." His voice dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 1...

I hope you like it!

Mr James slammed the trunk-lid.

"No, Haley. No way" he said and started to walk up to the house. Haley ran after him, trying to persuade him.

"But daddy, his mum died 3 years ago and his dad just left! And he didn't even tell him in advance, he just left a note!" But Mr James was implaceable.

"Honey, that's not our problem. I'm sorry, but that's my final word". Haley stopped with her mouth open. Mr James walked past her and entered the house.

"I'm sorry, he said no." Nathan sighed and looked down at the floor._ Damn, _he thought to himself.

"But I'm sure that we can figure something out", she continued reassuringly.

"Yeah, you know, I think I'll just leave... That will be better for everyone." He rose to his feet."No!" She gripped his wrist.

"You're staying right here. And if you can't move in with me, I'm moving in with you!" Nathan laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, right! I'm sure your dad will love that!" Haley smiled to him.

"Like I care." Nathan nodded.

"Allright..." He gave her a weak smile.

_Flashback_

_"Are you allright?" Haley asked and looked at him with concern. It had been an hour since she had found him, panicing around the house. They were sitting at the kitchen-table, drinking coffe. Nathan hadn't touched his, though. _

_"Hello, are you still with me?" She touched his hand. _

_"Huh? Yeah." he looked up. She smiled to him and stroked his cheek. _

_"You'll be OK." she whispered. Nathan nodded, but he wasn't convinced. _

_"I'm sure that's what my dad wants to believe too." Haley sighed and covered her head in her hands. _

_"Nathan, your dad isn't someone you should think of right now." _

_"Yeah." he mumbled and looked at her. She looked worried. He didn't want her to be. _

_"Haley, you should go home. It's late."_

_"Come with me." He looked questionatly at her. "Come with me. You can crash at my place, you don't have to live here by yourself." _

_"And your parents will be cool with that?" He raised an eye-brow. _

_"Yeah, totally. C'mon, it'll be fun!" _

_"I dunno Haley. It'll be embarrassing." _

_"No, it won't!" She stretched out her hand to him. When he didn't take it she said:_

_"Ok, I'll talk to my dad first, then I'll call you when I have asked him." He nodded in agreement and they both stood up. Nathan and Haley stared at eachother for a second. Her eyes sending out pity and support, and his eyes grief and loneliness. _

_"Come here." she whispered, breaking the silence. She pulled him towards her and hugged him tightly, stroking his back. _

_"It's going to be OK." Haley whispered in his ear before she let go of him._

_End of flashback_

"Where do you think you are going, young lady?" Mr James called from the livingroom.

"I'm moving in with Nathan." Haley answered calmly and walked towards the door with her two bags.

"Stop it right there!" She stopped with her hand on the knop."You are not going anywhere, go upstairs and unpack." Haley turned around and gave him a smile.

"Bye daddy." She opened the door and went out in to the pouring rain. She thought that her dad was going to stop her, but he didn't. So she hurried to the car and drove quickly over to Nathan's.

When she got there Nathan was fast asleep on the couch. Haley stopped in the doorframe to the livingroom, smiling.

"Mmm, something smells good in here." Nathan said, coming into the kitchen. Haley smiled.

"It's pancakes." She handed him a plate. "Want some?"

"Sure." She loaded his plate (and hers) with pancakes and sat down.

"Thanks." He smiled. "When did you get here? Sorry for falling asleep." He looked a little embarrassed.

"It's OK." She smiled and poured him some more milk. "You looked adorable." He looked up. They stared at each other, seconds becoming mintues. Brown meeting blue.

They could hear Haley's cellphone starting to ring upstairs, but no one moved. The tension was undeniable. He reached out to touch her hand. It felt like an electric impulse was running through his body when he touched her hand. He took his other hand and brushed some of her hair away from her face, leaning in...

"I should get that." she whispered, standing up. "It could be my dad." She turned her back on him and he could hear her walk up the stairs.

Please review!!


End file.
